This funny feeling?
by princessfuture
Summary: This story, is mostly about Gwen and Arthur. With magic everywhere, there undying love for eacother is the only weapon. TAKE A LOOK IF you want a beautiful romance story, with humor and friendship and TWISTS!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well this is set after season 3, Uther is dead to Arthurs dismay and our dear Morgana ( it will be mentioned in the story) this story is mainly a love story between Gwen and Arthur. Enjoy!

Gwen

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, his breath on my neck made me tingle. I'd recognise his touch anywhere,

"Arthur" I whispered laughing " anyone can see us"

"I don't care" he said kissing my neck tenderly, I sighed and turned to face him. His smile lifted my heart,

"I know you don't" I said giving him a quick peck on his lips, "I'll see you tonight". I didn't look back because I knew that I would have to kiss him once more. I turned the corridor and walked to my study.

Arthur

Maybe, it hadn't been such a good idea to put her as Royal Head Advisor, she was always so busy now, but after my fathers death I had needed some support. I sighed and walked in to my chambers. Clothes lay everywhere and the dinner table was full of objects all laying about,

"MERLIN!" I shouted,

"Yes!" a head poking out of the cupboard said,

"What happened?" I hissed, he stepped out of the cupboard and smiled akwardly,

"Would you belive me if I said you are a very active sleepwalker?" he asked bending down to pick up a goblet,

"hmmm, you tell me Merlin!" I said hurling a belt towards him, luckily for his sake, with all the practise he had, he dodged.

"TELL ME NOW MERLIN!" I Shouted fustrated with the cheeky look on his face,

"Ok, well don't get angry" he started "you know the ring that you gave to me, I might have just"

"Lost it" I interupted, slumping down into my seat, I couldn't even feel angry at Merlin.

"well, I was thinking misplaced but if it makes you feel better use Lost." Merlin said picking up some clothes and throwing them into a basket,

"Merlin, you really are the most useless manservant," I whispered, shaking my head

"What I'm supposed to do about tonight?"

Merlin paused, "tell her the truth and I will accept any punishement you wish to give me my lord" he said struggling with the last words,

"Should, I give her my mothers?" I whispered after a while of watching Merlin clear the mess, Merlin turned with a massive smile on his face.

"You know, I think she will love that even more,"

"You're not just saying that?"

"NO!" he said shaking his head, "It's got history and Gwen will love it"

"You're right!" I said getting up,

"Arthur" Merlin barely whispered "not that im not happy but why are you not shouting at me or trying to kill me for losing the ring" Arthur turned around and smiled,

"Because, Merlin you didn't do it on purpose but don't worry you'll get punished."

Merlin

I looked at the silver ring in my hand. I was doing it for the right reason anyway.


	2. The beginning of something new,

HEYYYY! OMG its only been up one day and I got some comments and favorites, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! So, for those who are reading this story, I am uploading earlier… ENJOOOY!

P.S: Remember to comment if you want extra fast updates.

_Merlin_

_I looked at the silver ring in my hand. I was doing it for the right reason anyway._

I think. I ran down the stairs and into Gaius chamber,

"Aaah there you are Merlin!" he exclaimed looking towards me from the soup he had been stirring, "I need you to take this potion to the guard Maren, the one you thought would be good as a helper-"

"Gaius, not now please" I said walking up to the table and placing the ring down, Gaius raised his eyebrows but moved to see the ring,

"Is this not the ring Arthur was going to use to propose to Gwen" he asked, picking it up and examining it,

"YES! You see there's something… weird Gaius when I touch it my mind gets this kind of dark mist, I feel… hatred for those who have done nothing to me," I continued recounting the tale of how I had pretended to lose it,

"Well, Merlin you certainly did something right for the first time okay maybe second time in your life" Gaius joked, "I'll look at it and tell you what I find, but find out where Arthur got this ring from, Merlin this could be a trap."

Gwen

Arthur had sent over a new dress, it was a beautiful beige color and had a gold hooped belt, the neckline was rectangular and rimmed with a silvery ribbon and the sleeves were a translucent gold. I laughed when I saw my self in the mirror, who had ever thought the king himself would be courting a once servant. Since, the day Arthur had appointed me Royal Head Advisor, I knew he was raising me to higher status and that he believed in me. I smiled to my self as slipped a marigold into my hair, this job had always been occupied by a man before so it was a great responsibility but I had been so engrossed with my new pass time I hadn't had much time with Arthur. Oh, how I was delighted to be having tonight with him, I thought.

Arthur

I yawned. Boy, when they made up the rule of it being a women privilege to be late it really became a privilege. Not that I'd mind, I'd get to see the love of my life walk in.

That useless servant had gone to take her to my secret place, but he took his time. Just then I heard a gasp and,

"I suppose you want me to leave" by Merlin, except I never heard that and only saw the sparkle of joy in the eyes of my love. She looked magnificent in the dress I had specially made for her. Like a goddess, MY goddess her curled hair hung half up and down and she glowed of her beauty. The beauty I hope off our future children.

"Arthur" she squeaked, "Its too beautiful," she said looking up at the night sky full of mini stars. The balcony had been decorated with candles and had a table in the middle with food and a beautiful candle stick ornament to alight the food. This had been done By Merlin alone as I didn't want any other servants seeing my soft side.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Guinevere" I whispered kissing her hand and guiding her to the edge of the balcony. She tutted and laughed,

"Nonsense, what about this place, You spoil me too much, I don't deserve you," she replied putting her hands on my chest and standing on her tiptoes to kiss me, we kissed and once our lips made contact I realized how much I had missed her, and how I could not live without her by my side and how it would pain me if she refused, the kisses became deeper and my hands found her waist, I pushed her towards me so that our bodies were touching everywhere. Her hands found my neck and caressed my neck and hair. When we finally let go she let out a shaky laugh and linked her arm through mine,

"Shall we eat?" I asked pointing towards the table, she nodded and moved to sit where her chair was when she stopped.

Gwen

I laughed as I picked up the chair and moved it right next to Arthur. Arthur smiled as he

watched and shook his head,

"You never cease to amaze me, my love!" he said, getting up to get my plate, "and I hope you never stop" he then was on his knee, his hand on my knee holding a velvet box with a gold ring studded with purple gems. I squealed out loud and shocked at my own voice tears started to stream down my face and I had never ever cried out of joy and I bit my lips,

"Oh! Arthur you know I love you soo much, you know I would marry you but…" I broke down and breathed in " I'm not only marrying you, I'm marrying… Camelot" I said touching his face with my hand.

"Guinevere, I can crown you queen anytime YOU want, I promise you my love I will take it slow, we will make this journey hand in hand together. One step at a time" I laughed sadly and bent down to kiss him affectionately but Arthur broke away his eyes worried,

"Arthur, you don't even need to ask, you know the answer," I said bending down and kissing him once more but it looked like the king had more self control than me and stopped yet again,

"Let me place the ring on your finger my love," he said kissing each fingertip and placing the ring on the fourth finger.

"I'm not very hungry," I muttered to Arthur slipping of my chair and onto his laps. I placed my arms around his necks and kissed it,

"Neither I'm I my beautiful love " he whispered back, "Maybe, we should dance,"

"There's no music silly love," I replied getting up,

"The music is in our hearts" Arthur replied putting one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. I giggled and looked into his soft eyes,

"A song that will play till the day we die" I said leaning in for another kiss to mark the night.

THANKKK YOU FOR READING, I got the idea of the moving of the chair with my 2 year old bro, Lol, gotta love him. I've started school so I might not write everyday but I hope you will bare with me and that the story is not something you hate. You can always comment saying you don't like a bit and I could try to change it but I have a set idea. Anyway, I hope YOU ENJOYED ITTT.

P.S hopefully all chapters will be about this lenght unless you liked shorter one. COMMEENNTTT

XXX thank for reading


	3. Chapter 3

I thinks its been quite long, and I'm sorry to any one who has actulley been waiting although I don't think any one has because I haven't been getting any comments. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH anyway enjoy this chapter and as always I beg you to leave your views,

Merlin

"Soooo, Gauis what… is it?" I asked for the 5th time in that minute.

"Merlin, please… calm down, I'm looking for the exact word" Gauis said flicking through a thin flimsy paged book. I sighed and slumped down onto the nearest bench.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked hopeful,

"Yes, Merlin I do and I'm afraid this magic isn't normal." Gaius said sitting beside me handing me over the book he had been holding.

"You see here" he said pointing a black stone on the page, "this rare stone was used by the high priestesses to enchant the best of men into one purpose… to kill one specific person"

My forehead creased,

"How did they know who to kill,"

"Merlin" Gaius started "Magic is an amazing aspect and these priestesses were the most powerful, they would dream of killing the person in specific ways whilst wearing the ring," I nodded, thankful that Gwen hadn't touched the ring.

Arthur

I smiled at myself and tried to wipe my smile away feeling goofy but it was impossible. I wanted to get married tonight, I thought. I slipped behind the partition to get dressed into my night clothes. Soon, I thought so soon I will go to sleep beside the most beautiful women in Camelot. Just then the door banged wide open,

"Sorry to disturb your weird… daze" Merlin said smirking at my face,

"Can't you knock?" I muttered hiding my blushing face,

"Oooh he's blushing" Merlin cooed, smiling. I threw him my shoe and jumped into bed.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperatedly,

"Just wanted to ask you a quick question" He said picking up my dirty clothes,

"Hurry up, Merlin I got a big day tomorrow" I yawned,

"You know the ring… I… kinda… lost" He said,

"Spit it out"

"Where did you get it from?"

"Oooh, I see,you want to replace it" I chuckled,

"Noo_"

'Well, you wont find the old lady selling it, she said she was exclusive and only staying a few days in Camelot, and it was pretty expensive Merlin soo give up"

"I just wanted to know" he said, walking out.

"Oh, by the way. Congratulations Gwen didn't reject you" He said poking his head around the door, smiling like an idiot. I had the urge to throw something at his head, but thought his smile looked pretty genuine.

"Goodnight, Merlin" I whispered closing my eyes.

"OH WOW YOU NEVER THREW ANYTHING!" Merlin, shouted laughing and closing the door behind him.

Gwen,

I paused to look outside my window, guards surrounded my house. I froze. What could have happened, there was a knock on the door.

"Guinevere, you are to be escorted to the castle. Orders from the king" a very young looking knight said, trying not to look me in the eyes. I smiled and told him that I would be a second. When they said escort, they actulley meant to be carried all the way. As soon as I stepped outside my house I was helped into a carriage. Even, though the castle was 5 minutes away.

When I arrived to the castle, I was quietly ushered into the main hall, where Arthur stood alone his body facing away from the entrance. I cleared my throat, and Arthur whirled around a massive smile plastered into his handsome face. He walked towards me in big strides and lifted me into his arms. I giggled slightly as he placed me on the table.

"I'm sorry you were brought to the castle, in such a secretive way." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending tingles down my back.

"I didn't mind, it was different" I whispered back. He kissed my earlobe and then moved across my jaw, his kisses being light and tender. His lips then found mine, and the kiss started slow and passionately. Our lips working together, my heart beat went al irregular and the kisses then got deeper moving faster and more desperately I had suddenly wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him against me. I grabbed a bunch full of his golden hair whilst he pushed my waist with one hand, towards him. The other hand found my collar and he caressed my neck. I pulled away, licking my lips and closing my eyes. My simple purple with gold stitching dress was revealing my legs as they were wrapped around him, I felt his cool yet comforting hand on them and my face grow suddenly hot.

"What s wrong, my love" he said, moving his hand to my cheek. The coolness helped my suddenly red cheeks cool. I unwrapped my legs and coughed finally opening my eyes. Arthurs blue dreamy eyes were staring into mine. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You were right to stop, imagine anyone had walked in" he whispered stepping back. I breathed in shakily.

"When can we do that again?" I asked suddenly feeling confident and ready. I thought I heard Arthur gasp but he just smiled and buried his head into my neck. Breathing me in.

"Whenever you wa" just then the doors opened and line of several servants came in holding various plates. I quickly jumped off the table, and saw Merlin skip in trying to look part of the servants.

Arthur

She had taken me away. I smiled at her as she sat on the other side of the smaller table we had brought in. She had stopped but now wanted me more. I grinned as I poured myself some juice. We stared at each other from across the table, as we waited for the servants to leave the hall. As soon as the doors closed, I got up and moved to where was sitting.

"Gwen, I love and want you too much to sleep another night without you beside me" I said "That's why we need to marry straight away." Gwen smiled and took my hand.

"What s the first step" she said, sipping her water.

Morgana

I stamped my foot and picked up the empty clay pot beside me, hurling it to the opposite wall.

. Why couldn't I see any thing in the cauldron. Why was there no HATE?

Something had stopped him from giving her the ring. I always knew that Arthur had been an idiot, but this ARRGGGH. Well, at least I hadn't gotten the genes from the father because I had a plan B.

WELL, i hope you can see a story coming along. I will try to write more often but the comments are the things that remind me people want to see what happens next. I promise you this story will be amazing. so please stay with me. :-) I am also doing my end of year Ks3 test soo give me a reason to ditch my revision and write the rest of this story. LOVE YOU FOR READING MY STORY.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITT.

Ok, welll I have no comments waaaaaaaaaaaah. This is why I hvnt been writing much BUT im gonna do it for the visitors and hits ive got. WINK! ENJOY!

Morgana

"Idce won qyheloram dumf jessu lam" I whispered, my jet black hair started to fade to a blonde, whilst my eyes flickered to different colours. Settling for a hazel shade.

"Ricce ton que romour soytamin lam" I finished off watching my nose curve to a smaller shape and my thin lips, plump redder. I smiled at the mirror and clapped, my dress changing to a green gown of velvet and gold belt. I had cases of clothes and luggage prepared all with the crest of Venica.

"There, no one will recognize me" I smiled.

Merlin

I laughed at the schedule and turned the letter in my hand and skidded to Arthurs chambers. I pushed the door open to see Arthur looking out of the window,

"AAHH Merlin you've decided to turn up" I cocked an eyebrow up and handed him the letter and scroll. Arthur turned around and opened the scroll, smiling mischievously. He examined the letter,

"Which kingdom mark is this?"

"You're the king!" I stated, Arthur coughed and ripped the letter open.

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**I once knew your mother and father; in fact it was I who introduced them to each other. I have heard of the joyous wedding news and wish to be present on the magnificent day. I will help with the preparations as your mother and father isn't there but only if you allow me the pleasure of finally meeting you. I am sure your mother and father would have loved me being there.**_

_**Your lady, Monica of Venica.**_

I peaked over his shoulder and Arthur looked at me. I changed the direction of my gaze, "She knew my mother and father I can't not invite her" Arthur said

"Oh!" was all I said,

"Oh c'mon Merlin I know you read it." He said sitting down and writing a quick reply.

" Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, It's a bit odd your father never mentioned her."

"My father never spoke about anything to do with my mother, you know that Merlin" he replied,

Gwen

Ever since I had agreed on the early wedding, I hadn't seen Arthur. He sent me flowers and presents with hand written notes but there was no sign of his face. Even though we were under the same roof.

"My lady, your dress fitting is in 10 minutes" Min said. I turned to her and smiled. I hadn't wanted a maid, but she came along with my decision to marrying Arthur. I had told him I was used to doing things my self but he wouldn't hear of it and said that I would have so much on my plate that I would be grateful having her. I tried to give her the most time alone but the royal schedule was too much…

"Thank you Min, you can have an early lunch," I said, writing a notice on a piece of paper.

"But Maam it has not even struck noon yet, I cannot go for a longer lunch,"

"Yes, you can" I said, passing her a scroll of all the decisions I had made for the wedding. Inside it included the color scheme and food selection, flower arrangement and guest list. We were doing it the orthodox way; because none of our parents were alive we weren't to be in the same room alone and our decisions were passed by writing. I looked at the clock and decided to head of to the royal seamstress, I could have made my dress but Arthur had said NO, although I was doing my bit.

I walked out of my room and looked in the corridor hoping for Arthur to appear. I knew that wouldn't happen as he was probably as busy as I was, but I still hoped.

Morgana

Enchanting men to be my guards was easy but the wait for the reply was annoying. I knew Arthurs weak spots and he would obviously allow Monica to come to the wedding but it was taking time. I closed my eyes tightly and searched my mind for a spell to for see the present. There was a knock on the door, and the man I had enchanted to bring my letters to stood there. I snatched the letter and smiled at the response.

_**Dear Monica **_

_**Of course, I would love to make your acquaintance and your help will be much appreciated, please come as soon as you want and we hope to see you soon at Camelot. **_

_**King Arthur of Camelot**_

I laughed and sent the man before me to his death. Accidently, my powers were growing stronger.

Gwen

My dress fitting had been cancelled as the seamstress was sick. I didn't want to delay the old lady so continued with sewing the beads and diamonds on the belt and sleeves. The dress was truly magnificent.

Arthur

I looked at the copy of Gwen's schedule and smiled. I could finally see her. She would be in the seamstresses room and it would be perfect. The lady had always been nice and would give us some time alone. I walked in to see Gwen back towards the door. She hummed a tune so beautiful I was entranced, but I realized that she was alone sewing.

"Guinevere," I moaned, I saw her jump and bite her lip. She had done what I had told her not to.

"Arthur, I'm just helping" She said dropping the needle and purple material.

I shrugged,

"I better get used to the fact, that you wont really listen to me". She smiled and walked towards me. Her lavender smell encircled me and my desire for her soon had our lips touching. She kissed my lightly and stepped back.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly worried, my heart felt hurt.

"Nothings wrong" she laughed "I can just hear a lot of commotion outside and I don't want anyone to walk in on us" she whispered.

"Gwen, come here" I said sticking my hand out for her. She took it without hesitation and followed me out the room. I walked briskly looking out for any guards or courtiers. The reason we were being so careful about our relationship before marriage was because, it was important to show all the other kingdoms that even though we didn't have a older supervisor, Camelot was being ruled by a responsible king regardless how young he was.

We finally arrived at my room which had been just surprisingly cleaned by Merlin. I heard Gwen laugh and raised and eyebrow,

"What's so funny?"

" I feel like a little child hiding from my parents" she said putting her hands on my chest.

"I just want some quality time with you," I whispered in her ear


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen

We had only been in each others arms for less than 10 minutes when a trumpet was blown. I stopped kissing Arthur and raised an eyebrow,

"Isn't that the trumpet blow, to announce a royal visitor?" I asked, caressing Arthurs hair. Arthur brow frowned and he quickly, walked to his window peering outside.

"It can't be!" He whispered, as I came to stand beside him.

"What is it?" I asked, Arthur shook his head and recounted the tale of how an old friend of his parents had offered to chaperone and help with the wedding. I shrugged,

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothings, wrong it's just that Merlin sent the reply this morning and WOW she was fast," he replied. I chuckled giving him a kiss on his jaw, the only place on his face I could reach without tip toeing.

"Well, shouldn't we welcome our new guest" I said glancing at myself in the mirror and making sure I didn't look too disheveled after my little moment with Arthur. Arthur saw me flatten my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead,

"You look stunning" he whispered in my ear.

Morgana

Servants ran around frantically, well obviously I smirked thinking of how I had turned up, really unexpected. Well, I had business to attend to and I might as well get it over and done with quickly. I peered out of my carriage hissing to Aden, the carriage driver to open my door. He clumsily opened the door and I made sure to step on his foot with my exotic heels. At the top of the staircase entrance, stood Gwen in a plain yet very elegant beige dress which was underneath a clear white corset much like the one I had given her to go with her pink dress when she worked for me. There seemed to be a spark in her eye and I knew instantly what the two disgusting love birds had been up to. I snorted and walked forward, reminding myself of my role.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Monica" Arthur said, bowing elegantly and kissing my hand. I recoiled inside but kept a graceful face, beside him the petite Gwen curtsied, giving her one of her heartwarming genuine smiles. And softly welcoming me to Camelot. Some, people had gathered round to see the new visitor.

"No, not at all the honor is all mine and King Arthur might I add that you are more charming than they say" I said, eyeing Gwen who was smiling proudly. Arthur laughed,

"Thank you, my lady I'm surprised we haven't met before," he said gesturing to Gwen, and continuing

"This is my betrothed Guinevere" he said giving her a smile.

"The lucky lady, I see." I said realizing how elderly my voice sounded and how this plan was to work perfectly.

Arthur

I was shocked to see that the women who had turned up to be so upfront in writing was so heartwarmingly welcoming in real life. The women who didn't look any older than us but obviously being around Uther's age had dazzled him? Arthur mentally smacked him self and looked up to see a worried Gwen peering at him from across the dinner table. The meal was going pleasantly well and Monica had not hesitated into getting straight into business. She had asked all sorts of questions, not even requesting to freshen up before dinner in which his Gwen had remarked saying she liked her. I smiled back at Gwen, who looked away and spoke to her brother Elyan beside her.

"I think you could use some more ale," Gwaine said, pouring some into my flask. I looked at him and shrugged,

"Why not?" I answered back. Gwaine, who had drunken 3 flasks of ale and was still not drunk clapped his back and started a conversation on the training they went through everyday with Percival, who just hit him on the head saying that he didn't want to talk about training whilst talking with girls. On the other side of him, the lady Monica declared that she was tired and off to bed,

"I may look quite good for my age, King Arthur but my limbs are not what they used to be," she said winking. I nodded calling for Merlin,

"Take Lady Monica to her chambers," I ordered him, Merlin sighed and placed the cup he was holding in his hand on the table.

"No, that won't be necessary, I have my own maid whose seen the castle whilst I was with you, she can take me." Monica whispered harshly, but softening towards the end.

"I would insist, telling you to stay and wait for the dancing to commence but it has been a long day for you" I said. She nodded.

"You go have fun," she said to Merlin, tapping his shoulder like an old friend, and striding off her green velvet skirts swishing behind her.

Merlin

As soon as she had touched me, I had seen her true form. Morgana. I gasped and Arthur heard,

"Oh don't be so disappointed, Merlin you'll have another chance to spend with her" he chuckled. I tried to laugh back but my throat didn't want to and so I was left gaping. The dancing started and I caught a glimpse of Gwen dancing with Elyan who had now handed her over to Gwaine for another girl with golden locks. Arthur had also seen, and feeling a sense of possessiveness gave Gwaine a look telling him to _find his own girl_. Gwaine just laughed saying over the loud music that he was just dancing. The music seemed to loud and I turned around searching for Gaius through the herds of first class people. Struggling to get to the door, I remembered my guardian talking of a quiet night in and sprinted to my home.

By the time I got there and had explained to Gaius what I had sensed. It was late. The party was still going on but I knew that Arthur would have dropped Gwen off and hopped of to bed.

"Merlin, you know he won't believe you like that" The wise old man said. I froze and thought.

"I hadn't thought of that," I whispered "But with all that we've been through you'd think he'd believe me,"

Gaius shrugged "You'll still need evidence to prove to everyone else, you're going to have to be extra Merlin. Because, Morgana is here to mess with Camelot's heart and if that is destroyed. I fear Camelot will be lost forever"

Morgana

Once again I repeated the spell, enhancing my features. Tomorrow, would be the doom of Camelot. I laughed, slipping into the bed and closing my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen

The moment I got up, I felt weird. AAAHH but it was good weird. I think. Min helped me dress, which pleased her greatly as she was usually dismissed by me in the morning. The morning dull sky was not to stop me from having a bit of fun. Min went to do my bed and gestured to the lip stick on the table asking whether, I wanted some. I smiled

"Yes, I must impress him".

Morgana

It seemed as the world was on my side. I snickered as I put the last spell on Gwen horse. All was set.

Arthur

I looked at the handwritten note, it was from Guinevere. I smiled,

My Dearest Arthur,

Meet me at the forest at noon, my love. I have a surprise. I think you would know the correct patch.

Your Love Guinevere,

I chuckled and looked up to see Merlin looking at me in a peculiar way.

"What is it?" I Sighed putting the letter down, Merlin shrugged, shaking his head an walked out. What strange man servant, I have. I turned back to look at the note from Gwen and smiled. I wonder what she had prepared for me.

A few hours earlier

Morgana

The night was dark, with only the moon as the light. As I looked out my window, I saw the lack of guards guarding the castle and put them to sleep with a simple spell. Grabbing one of my colorful Monica cloaks and the basket that would lead to my success. I stepped out of my room heading for Arthurs room as I knew where it was. Slipping into the room, I looked towards the bed where a naked chest was heaving up and down. I stifled my giggle as Arthur Irregular snores filled the room. Tip toeing to the left side of the bed, I pulled out the first enchanted piece of material from my basket, stuffing it under the mattress,dropping the handwritten note and sweeping out of the room.

I had heard from my maid, that Guinevere had been living in the castle ever since the engagement. With, a bit of bribing the chamber maid, I found out that she had been put on the other side of the castle. Arthur had obviously been trying to make it look like he was responsible and wasn't putting her too close to his own chambers. I quickly ran across the corridors, listening for any sound ahead, to my surprise the castle was dead at night and I made it Gwen's room easily. Now, Gwen's enchantment was to be more complicated as, she was the one who would bring the downfall of Camelot heart. I placed the red soft velvet flower petals every where I could whispering 'ignetia' to activate the magical power they held. Gwen was a calm sleeper, barely snoring or moving about. It was like she was dead.

"You, make it too easy" I laughed, quietly. Placing a replica of the enchanted material between the mattress and bed and slowly reciting the spell to start the enchantment. I finally pulled out the red lipstick and put it on the bed side beside her. I quickly ran out the castle and jumped onto my horse which had been prepared by one of my enchanted men. Riding out of Camelot was easy as all the guards had been put asleep. My horse was fast galloping fast past the trees and wilderness. I finally arrived to the red flower coated field and jumped off my horse not to leave tracks, running fast across the plain of red velvet, I finally arrived to the end. Where a shattered hut was,

"Igne thenw dhsjajhef yurtifusca REAL LIVE" I shouted quickly, around me the broken chairs and tables mended them selves and after a few minutes the hut actually looked like a home. All I needed was a man.

"Riseh from de morte y continua a sectrucesh her" I whispered, watching a handsome man magically form before me.

This plan would work perfectly.

Back to the morning.

Gwen

As I slowly applied the red lipstick, my brain flared and I ran out of the room. If Min was shocked by my sudden change in character her professional side didn't react as she just carried out with her chores. I ran to the court, smiling at every knight. Usually, I was slightly shy to all the men my future husband trained, but today was different. I was so occupied by my thoughts that I hardly noticed Merlin in front of me,

"You should look where you're going" he chuckled, giving me his cute smile, but I just shrugged skipping towards my horse. Which looked as excited as I did. As I saddled up, a little horse boy came up towards me,

"Sorry, to disturb you maam but I think you ought to take another horse as this one has been playing up since dawn."

"Oh, thanks sweetie but I can manage my horse," I smiled, winking at him and galloping off.

The day wasn't exactly perfect but I didn't care. As soon that I was out of Camelot and in the woods, my horse rode faster. I didn't need to guide it, not that my mind was even working properly? But, it knew where I wanted to go.

There was the luscious spot Arthur had once taken me, saying he would name that bit of land Guinevere's, I smiled and hopped of my horse. Tying it to a tree and walking further away. I ripped off a bit of the hem of my blue dress and placed it on the tree. Finally, I reached the place I wanted to be. It was a plain field full of red soft velvet flowers. The redness was as rich and deep as what I wore on my lips. It was as though my mind was programmed to do all I was doing. I didn't think or hesitate any of my actions. I genteelly picked up a flower putting it to my lips and licking it. My eyes fluttered and I fell on the bed of red roses.

Arthur

I hadn't been so excited in ages, but I knew that it was because of Guinevere. I didn't want to leave to early as maybe the suprise wouldn't be ready but my excitement which was surprising Merlin could not be contained any more and I decided to head to Guinevere's Land. On the way I saw Monica,

"Oh, good day my lord, I haven't seen Guinevere this morning" She said, looking slightly worried,

"There's no need to worry, she's been in the woods!" I said goofily back,

"The woods! Whatever for?" She gasped her eyes wild with questions.

"Umm, ss..she likkee… it there" I stuttered,

"Well, any future queen shouldn't!" she replied.

"We must fetch her at once!" she said grabbing my arm towards the horse stable "BOY! Fetch Your lord and I horses at once".

The ride was dreadfully long and Lady Monica had decided that she would take Gwen under her wing. The whole way through she had told me of her vision of the wedding and I liked it. I didn't know what we would say to her, when she realized the surprise was for me although I wouldn't mind is she stayed. But to my revelation when we finally rode to where I had guessed Gwen would be, we found only Gwen's Horse.

Morgana

Having Magic was so easy, and I took advantage of it. When we arrived to the clearing I had been just hours before, Arthur was clearly shocked. We both got off our horses and as Arthur examined the horse, I quickly ran to the red velvet clearing and muttered the last incantation that would pull the whole trick together.

"My lord I see a piece of material here," I whispered devilishly, Arthur ran forward and turned it over in his hand. He then stepped to see the clearing, his eyes searching for Gwen. All of a sudden his body froze, and he noticed that beside her was a man of godly like structure. The stranger torso naked. They both lay asleep on the velvet ground, snugly lying together, her soft hand on his chest and his manly hands on her waist. I smiled secretly and remembered my role,

"Dear god!" I gasped, kicking Gwen awake. Arthur didn't object or do nothing for that matter as he stood aghast to see his fiancé lying with another man.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! EVERYONE 2 MORE DAYS TILL THE LAST MERLIN EPISODE OF THE SEASON AND I AM SOO EXCITED BUT SAD AS IT IS THE LAST ONE. LET ME GO CRY... OK, I'm back now ive been getting alot of views and im soo happpyyy but i would really appreciate comments just a 1 word comment would be fine as i know people are reading and enjoying it or maybe hating it. Anyway, just wanna say that i uploaded extraaa early cuz i was soo excited to see whta my crazy mind came up wivvvvv. tooo doo looooo ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Earlier that day.<p>

Merlin

As soon as I had seen Monica true form, I knew that she was up to something. It was obvious, why would Morgana return to Camelot in a unknown women form? That was why I had been following Morgana everywhere she went. Staying in the shadows was easy, and after a little patience, I soon witnessed the Lady Monica slip out of her chambers in the late murky night and head for Arthurs room. It seemed as though Morgana, had everything planned out, to the enchanting of The King and the finding of the rooms. Within minutes she had finished in Arthurs room and was heading across the castle to Guinevere's rooms. This time when Morgana magically opened Gwen's room door, soundless I followed behind her hiding behind the curtains. I observed as Morgana lightly dropped, petals of the most luscious red all over the room whispering a magic word that I finally made out, 'ignetia'. She then moved over to the bed a stuffed a material between the mattress, closing her eyes and slowly whispering a spell. I didn't know whether I should go around picking the petals up and taking the material, but I came to the conclusion that if I stopped this trick in the middle of its process, Morgana who was quite clever would figure it out and stop at nothing to carry on with her plan and the kill the person who stopped it. Me. And I couldn't help Arthur be the greatest king of Albion If I was dead?

So, after she left the room placing something on Gwen's bedside table. I followed her to the horse's stables. The next bit was trickier and as she got on the horse, I knew I couldn't follow her and be undetected, searching my mind for a spell, I caused the bucket to slip, spilling and creating noise. Awakening the other horses around. I flipped my self against the door, as Morgana's head turned around, scanning the room. She sighed angrily and walked towards the bucket using her magic to clean the mess up, it was my chance to quickly put a tracker on the horse and I quickly veered the horse's head to look at me and enchanted him. All I had to do was wait till she was gone far and follow.

The magic spell, worked and I followed the tracks perfectly. I knew that I had to be wary as Morgana would be returning to Camelot, so I made my horse tread carefully. When, I finally arrived to the piece of land I instantly recognized, I swore. How did Morgana know of these little details? I tied my horse up looking around the patch of field, remembering the time Arthur had said he wanted to name this land Guinevere's land as it was as beautiful and unique as her. Walking away from the greenery and stepping to where there was the field of red velvet roses. I searched the field for anything different and soon realized that the hut which had once been a wreck now looked like a comfortable home. Running through the field and looking through the window, I saw that there stood a handsome man with no shirt unmoving. Gaius had once told me of these creatures, they awaited there masters command and could do nothing without it. I couldn't make out any of how all these enchantments were linked and made my way back to the horse and castle. First, I would find what these enchanted red petals were for.

"Merlin, where have you been?" Gaius muttered tiredly as soon as I entered the room nosily. I quickly explained what I had witnessed and Gaius who had been tired just 5 minutes ago, jumped on his feet and walked to his library shelf.

"I have heard of such, incantations," he started flipping pages on a book. "From what I know, it is the smell and magical aura of the object, in this instance the petals which leads the enchanted person to the specific area. AH, there we are!" he said passing the book and pointing at a well drawn picture of a blind man following instructions, "This is the other bit you explained, the adherentee: a creature purely made from powerful magic which awaits the command of there creator, they may look human but they are nothing, they can't even speak let alone breathe. Morgana, must have been preparing this for a long time, Merlin because all this… well all this is new, the high priestess of the old religion used to use these tricks but not together in such a clever concocted plan" Gaius passed me another book showing me how to break the enchantment of the adherentee. Just by burning him, but the ploy Morgana had used with the petal was harder to break, with a potion to make.

"Gaius you were right, Morgana is aiming for Camelot heart. I don't exactly know what the main plan is but I have a little idea, I need you to make the potion whilst I sort out Gwen and Arthur. I have a feeling this happening will be tricky." I whispered, watching the sun rise.

To the morning

As soon as I heard Arthur decide to leave, I knew I had to make my move. I hadn't been able to go before as Arthur would have wondered were I went and I needed to see what Morgana had planned. The horse I had previously saddled was ready and I galloped quickly to where piece of land that would decide the future of Gwen and Arthur. I couldn't leave my horse in plain sight, so with the spare time I had gained I went further west away from the field, quickly running back to the meadow of red roses. I noticed something weird. Quickly treading across the paddock I saw Gwen lying on the ground, my heart stopped beating and I noticed that there still seemed to be a rosiness in her cheeks which her red lipstick brought out. In the distance I heard horses whine and in a panic rush hit the ground beside Gwen breathing heavily. I lifted my head slowly just enough so that I could see lady Monica's lips moving rapidly and with that she was gone. All of a sudden I heard noise behind and when I turned around to find the handsome adherentee making his way, my magical mind clocked and I moved back desperately searching my mind for a spell,

"Dormitus lengust" I whispered to Gwen and putting a spell on the adherentee in which he would light up in flames when I commanded to. I had learnt the spell of fire because I knew I had to destroy the handsome man in order for it to be safe. As soon as I was done I ran to the nearest tree hiding behind the trunk and peaking my head to see Arthur gob smacked face.

LOVED IT? HATED IT? LIKED IT? PLZ PLZ COMMENT! XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Early chapter WOOOHOOOO! I want to finish the story before the last s4 Merlin Episode sooooo ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Arthur<p>

When Monica kicked Gwen, my heart leapt. What was the explanation of her laying with a man I'd never seen before? My frozen expression soon faded and I took hold of my self and beside me Monica kicked Gwen harder. I instantly moved my hand to Monica's arm,

"But sire look at her!" she gasped, I looked down to see an unmoving Gwen. I looked to Monica and back to Gwen, it was then that I saw the bright red lips she had. I raised my eyebrows, I knew Gwen enough to know she didn't like little things like that. My heart suddenly stopped when I realised that maybe this incident hadn't been on purpose, squatting down I put my hand to feel her pulse and felt her heartbeat. My head started to ache with confusion, why wasn't she waking Monica had kicked her twice. I looked up to see Monica's face darken.

Merlin

From behind the tree, I smiled in triumph. The spell I had hurriedly rushed on Gwen had worked. She was in deep sleep. I wanted to go out celebrating as I had managed to think on my feet and save the day.

Monica

I wanted to scream but I had to stay in role.

"Guinevere can you hear me?" Arthur finally chocked out, shaking her gently. She was supposed to wake! Why wasn't she waking? I aimed for one more kick but Arthur knight reflexes stopped me in mid way,

"Stop," he said worriedly "It's not her fault she's in this situation". He slowly put his right arm around her neck, supporting her head and his left arm around her waist lifting her up gently. I saw him bury his face in her hair and murmur something. All of a sudden the adherentee I had conjured burnt up into flames and Arthur's eyes which had once been glassy with tears was wild with anger.

"Magic," he spitted in disgust. I looked around frantically, there was someone else around. He or she was clever and knew, they had solved everything with the simplest spells. It only took a minute for me to return to my normal state and I saw Arthur cough in disbelief,

"Morgana!" He whispered, his throat closing up.

"Hello, brother_"

"But you were Lady Monica," He stopped, breathing heavily and holding Gwen tighter. It all clocked in his head,

"It's you who planned all this, isn't it?" He shouted. I was bored of his little façade and with one swift movement of my hand and a golden flash of my eyes, threw Arthur holding a fragile Gwen back into the field. I knew the spell hadn't killed Arthur yet but I wanted to make him suffer, I slowly walked towards him taking all the time I needed, after all I had been waiting for this time for ages.

Merlin

As, soon as Morgana reveled her true form. I panicked, so much for celebrating it looked like Morgana was prepared. I knew Arthur sword was nothing compared to the high priestesses powers held. Arthur was thrown back with the most common spell and I emerged from behind the tree. Morgana who had been making her way towards the two lovers, swiftly turned away. Her brow frowned,

"YOU!"

"Oh, yeah me." I said looking around for anyone else, just to annoy her

"I told you not to get involved in things that you wont understand," She sighed, lifting her hand out. I was too quick and with a hasty recitation of a spell, I knocked her off her feet. Morgana was strong and she managed to get up within minutes,

"No, wonder…" she started, but I didn't waste time and sent a spark of lightning towards her however neither did she as she redirected the spark towards me, "It's so odd how many times Arthur survived instances that no other man would have." I dodged the attack and she knocked me to the ground whilst recited a spell directed to Arthur, "I wonder how Arthur will feel to see his most trustworthy servant has… magic,"

Arthur

The moment I awoke and saw a sleeping Guinevere beside me, I wondered how we'd got here. I smiled and looked at the flowers that we both lay in, had it been a romantic jaunt.

"I wonder how Arthur will feel to see his most trustworthy servant has… magic" I heard a cool familiar voice say. It then came crashing all down on me, the recent memories of Gwen lying on the field and Monica turning into Morgana before him. I looked up to see a well known figure in the distance standing opposite Morgana. His skinny outline was bent slowly as though he had been injured but it only took a moment for me to realise that both of his hand were working together to form a tornado, aiming for Morgana. Morgana screamed a high pitch piercing cry as the forceful turning whirlwind hit her and threw her against a big oak tree… the stick figure walked over to the hell bent Morgana and shouted,

"I am Merlin…"

Merlin

It had only taken a minute for me to conjure the whirlwind as she turned to wake Arthur. She didn't know who I was, how strong I was. As she hit the tree, I walked over to her,

"I am Merlin… but other people call me Emrys." And with that I whispered a spell that I had just used on the adherentee, burning her up into flames.

Morgana

_Emrys will bring your doom. He had just brought me peace, as _I closed my _eyes and saw Morgause in the distance,_

"_Welcome, sister"_

* * *

><p><em>How will Arthur react... LOOOL this one is shorter than normal but it was a quick update! I hope u enjoyed, plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz COMMENT XXX<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin

I turned to face Arthur. Lifting my hand up in front of me and allowing a flame to spark in the center of my palm,

"I thought that maybe it was time to tell you that… I have magic" I said,

Arthur

I laughed out loud.

Merlin

The next thing I expected to hear was ringing in my ears from a punch or even a disgusted line from Arthur. Never in a million years did I ever think he would laugh. His laugh was the loudest most surprising sound I'd ever heard. I waited for him to finish and kept glancing at Gwen wondering whether I should wake her up, in the end I decided against it as first, Arthur and I had to sort this out.

"Oh Lord!" Arthur started, wheezing from his previous extreme laughter, "You know that I always suspected there was something shifty about you Merlin but never would I ever think that there was something evil about you" he stopped, looking down at the tranquil Gwen,

"Don't get so lovey dovey here" he whispered in a serious tone "But Merlin in this world full of Evil you have always been the only person, I have counted on." I went to say something but Arthur put his hand up, smiling sadly.

"You were the first to know of Guinevere and I, and there are so many times you have saved my life… but now that I think of it maybe there were more times behind my back with magic." Arthur picked up Gwen, cradling her against his chest,

"The only thing I'm going to add is you are lucky my father is not king AND When were you going to tell me?"

Arthur

After I had finished my little speech, I studied Merlin's face as he chewed his bottom lip,

"I uh… don't know what to say" he started his face flushing slightly pink for the first time.

"Merlin, speechless that's a first," I said chuckling slightly and stroking Gwen's curls out of her face. Merlin looked away from the intimate moment,

"Well, you are right. I have saved your life in so many ways that its unbelievable and after all that trouble why would I try to kill you," he said a smile creeping on his face. I shrugged,

"Can you wake her up, Merlin please." I asked, Merlin gently nodded and whispered a phrase I couldn't make out, his eyes flashing gold in the end. Guinevere started stirring in my arms and I kissed her forehead,

"She'll wake in a while, the spell Morgana put on her before, I did was a light sleep but dangerous one," Merlin explained.

"Why is she wearing red lipstick?" I asked.

"It's not really lipstick, it's a magical compound of a aura that lead her here," Merlin said.

"Don't gloat after I say this Merlin but you are wisest man I've ever met." I said smiling slightly,

"And you are a going to be the greatest King of Camelot" Merlin replied.

"Oh, yes he is!" Gwen murmured, turning her head from Arthur's chest and smiling.

**2 weeks later**

Gwen

I was finally ready and I heard the wedding bells ring there song throughout the castle. The moment we had been waiting for had finally arrived and I knew that nothing could stop it. Nothing at all.

Arthur

The two wide wooden doors opened and in-between them stood a vision in purple and gold. The dress Guinevere wore was long, the neckline was a square shape not stooping to low for improperness but showing her chocolate collar and neck. On her slender neck was a gold pendant with a purple gem. The corseted top of the dress was of a light purple and sparkled with golden beads, the gracious yet elegant skirt hit the ground and had a train with beads of gold and purple which had been sewn on to create a diamond shape on it. Her once messy but silk curls had been curled together cascading over her shoulders and back. She looked like a dream and my heart pace accelerated when she came closer. As soon as she had entered and taken the arm of her brother Sir Elyan at the end of the hall, the guests had started at the angel and quieted down to what you could call pin drop silence. When she finally arrived towards me, I saw that her face was slightly made up with pink flush and a purple eyeliner to bring out the green and gold from her eyes.

"You ready for this?" she whispered so that only I could hear as I helped her climb the step, I nodded and we both faced the priest but I couldn't stop my eyes from moving to see my beautiful bride.

"King Arthur Pendragon do you take Guinevere to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." I saw Guinevere's smile and knew I would never regret marrying her.

"Do you King Arthur promise to hold and to cherish this woman forever."

"I do." The priest than turned to Guinevere,

"Do you Guinevere take Arthur Pendragon to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Oh, y-I do" she replied

"And do you Guinevere promise to hold and to cherish this man forever."

"I do."

"Well, by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and wife."

Gwen

It was then that the once so silent hall erupted into a burst of cheer. I had told Arthur to ask the priest to not say you may kiss the bride, as that moment was to be special. After the sermon, Arthur whisked me away into a small room behind the hall, and his passionate lips soon found mine. He tried to be gentle and only placed his hand on my waist and the other hand under my neck so that it didn't mess with my hair but my eager desire for him was stronger than our precautious side and soon his hot burning kisses were leaving marks on my jaw and face.

"Have I told you how stunningly beautiful you are," he whispered in my ear, catching his breath and letting me breath.

"I don't believe so, my lord." I whispered back straightening my self and fixing my image.

"Well, you are. You are like the most beautiful gem I have ever seen." He said flattening my hair and kissing my cheek.

"I love you." Guinevere whispered, her eyes softening.

"I know who else would want to marry me, I love you too."

I WILL DO A WEDDING SCENE IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS AND COMMENTS SOO ITS UP TO U GUYS! ANYWAY ITS AN EARLY X-MAS PRESSIE. 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY… I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING UP WITH MY FAVE KNIGHT….. GWAINE! ANYWAY, PLZ PLZ PLZ COMMENT AND OH MY DAIIZZZ CANNOT WAIT FOR TOMMOROW!

P.S: You might notice something in tommorows episode in my story, dot dot dot. Comment if u do…. Thnk u to all the viewers..


End file.
